Dark Mates
by Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel
Summary: Yami and Yugi were brothers and had a normal life before a secret came to the light, and startled both of them. Things only seem to get worse, as their past seem to haunt their present and threaten their future. YxY (no incest)
1. Default Chapter

Lily: Hello guys!! Wow, I'm finally able to write this story!! O.o I mean, I had this idea for days now, and just kept thinking on how to write it without being, somewhat, a bitch.

Iris: O.o And why EXACTLY would you be a bitch??

Lily: You know, the brother stuff... I don't think is very... well...

Iris: -_- I see your point...

Lily: But THEN I remembered people write Seto/Mokuba (please, excuse me while I go @_@), and it IS worse and different than my story... So yeah, I decided to write it. The next issue was... the title. Took me a while to decide. But NOW all the issues are gone, and you guys got to enjoy the story! Please, review, okies? ^^

__

"__" means talking

'italic' means thinking

Yugi Muoto = Yuugi Mutou - 16  
Yami Muoto = Yami no Yuugi - 17  
Jou/Jounouchi Katsuya = Joey Wheeler - 17  
Anzu Mazaki = Tea Gardner - 16  
Honda Hiroto = Tristan Taylor - 16  
Seto Kaiba = Seto Kaiba (uhh... duh?)_ - 17  
Ryou Kyoushi = Ryou Bakura - 16  
Bakura Shinkyou = Yami no Bakura - 17_

A Yami/Yugi shounen ai story (NO incest, mind you)

Disclaimer: I do not own it, don't dream fellow --;;

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

**__**

Dark mates

Chapter I - Meetings

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^*^:~

The sun shone shyly in the sky in the early morning, peeking through the window of a big house. The window led to the room of a small boy, which by now was trying by all matters to hide under his sheets, claiming for sleep to find its way back to him.

He was not a morning person. Not at all.

Then he remembered that he didn't have an alarm clock. Great. Now he could sleep all the time he wanted... One thing he did _not_ remember, though, was the fact of _why_ he didn't have an alarm clock...

Ever so slightly, someone started to poke him on the side. He ignored it. The person started lightly, but now the poking was insistent and constant. The young boy groaned in frustration, and heard a chuckle from whoever was poking him. Hey, maybe if he kept quiet the person would give up.

__

Uh... go AWAY... he thought groggily. The person beside him did not stop poking him after some minutes, and when it did stop, the boy could vaguely make out the sound of the person sighing.

"Well, Yugi, I guess I'll just have to leave to school without you..." the male voice beside him said, and his eyes suddenly opened wide, and he sat up straight in a matter of seconds.

"_WHAT?!_" Yugi yelled, and the person beside him rolled its eyes, then smirked.

"Well, you're kind of late... About a few minutes..." color drained from Yugi's face and he immediately shot up and out of his bed, quickly picking his clothes and rushing to the bedroom. The figure still sat on his bed, blinking, never thinking for a second that he'd get used to how fast the boy could be.

"Nee, Mi-chan~!!" Yugi called from the bathroom. "You could have woken me up earlier!" sounds could be heard from the bathroom, and soon the faint sound of the shower could be heard in the background. The addressed figure snickered.

"I tried, Yugi!!" he said in his defense. "But you sleep like Jou! If a hurricane would be to come to town, you'd probably sleep through it!" he said, now standing beside the door to the bathroom.

"_I RESENT THAT!_" came the reply, making the teen laugh. Soon, the sound of the shower died down, and Yugi came out of the bathroom, doing his best to get ready as fast as humanly possible.

"Yami, I'm so going to kill you!" Yugi said, while looking all over the room for his bag. "And where's my backpack?!" he asked frenetically. Looking over to the other figure, he saw that his bag was in his hands, and that the other teen was looking at him with an eyebrow raised, amusement in his eyes, and an innocent smile on his lips. Yugi cheered and grabbed his bag from the other one.

"Not my fault you're worse to awake than a hibernating bear." Yami rolled his eyes. "And sure Yugi, you really don't have to thank me so much for getting your stuff ready for you." He said, muttering under his breath. Yugi sweatdropped and bowed to the other teen.

"Arigatou, nii-sama[1]. Now let's go, or we're going to be seriously late and deep in trouble!" he said, and Yami sighed and nodded, smiling at his brother's (A/N: *hears screams and sweatdrops*) antics. Yugi practically jumped two steps from the stairs and almost fell once. Yami rolled his eyes again. Every morning it was the same story.

~ ~ ~

Two figures walked side-by-side, looking remarkably similar to each other. Although there were some differences here and there such as height and some face features, the two could pass as twins, even though they weren't. Tri-colored hair, black and crimson sticking up, while blond bangs fell against their faces slightly. The taller one had some blond streaks sticking up while the shorter didn't, and both had violet eyes, ones wide and holding pure sympathy, while the other ones were sharp and vicious, sending a non-spoken warning to every one who tried to harm any of them.

The two teens wore navy blue uniforms and identical neck-belts, while the shorter one wore a white shirt under his blue jacket, the other one wore a black leathered tight shirt.

"So Yugi, which classes you have today again?" the taller one, Yami, asked. Yugi seemed thoughtful for a few seconds before answering.

"Uh.. Math, History, P.E., then English and double Biology periods..." he said, then looked up at Yami. "What 'bout you? You finished that paper Mr. Crawford asked you to do for your History class? Wasn't it due today?" he asked raising an eyebrow, when his brother stopped frozen in his place, staring straight ahead, and seemingly zoned out. Yugi blinked. "Uh... Yami?"

"I... uh..." he closed his eyes and seemed deep in thought. Then he opened them again and they showed relief and understanding. "It's not due today, it's due tomorrow..." he said, more to himself than to Yugi.

"Oh... Lucky you, I suppose you probably _didn't_ finish it." Yugi said smirking, while Yami mock-glared at him.

"Hey! Is this some kind of revenge for the incident with your bag earlier?" Yami shrugged and sighed heavily, before smirking down at Yugi. "Well, I suppose you don't recall your room looks like a pandemonium. I wonder how you find your things in that mess..." Yami seemed thoughtful, but was well aware of his brother glaring up at him.

"Shut up, Yami. You make me sound like a 5-year-old, not a 16-year-old." He said.

"Well, you height like a 5-year-old..."

"YAMI!!" Yami laughed, and Yugi glared. "Well, enlighten me on your height again..." Yami stopped laughing and Yugi snickered. "See? And 'sides, your room isn't so clear either..."

"Well, that's because I'll only clean it when I get home today, it's Friday, remember? And BESIDES, at least I actually _clean_ it." He replied, and Yugi 'hmph'ed, before resuming his glaring at the road ahead, admitting his defeat. Yami laughed and patted his brother's head, before he looked at his watch. His eyes widened.

"Yugi?" said teen murmured a knowing 'hmm?' and Yami continued. "We better hurry... the bell rings in 10 minutes..." he said and Yugi looked up at him with wide eyes. They kept staring at each other before breaking into a run.

They were near the school when Yugi saw something that drew his attention. He stopped in his tracks and it took Yami a few instants before he noticed Yugi was not beside him. He stopped too and looked behind him, to find Yugi looking at a building. It was a small building, and the words 'Kame Game Shop' indicated what it really was. Yami walked back to Yugi and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Yugi jumped at the contact and looked up to see Yami looking down at him, smiling.

"This place is new, isn't it?" Yami asked and Yugi nodded, looking back at the entrance of the shop. "Well, I suppose we can stop by on our way back, ok? Now let's go, we better hurry." Yugi mutely nodded.

__

There's... something about this shop... his eyes lost their focus for a brief moment before Yugi was brought back to the world of the living with Yami patting his head, and indicating they should go. He had an assuring smile and nodded at Yugi, who smiled in return and followed his brother to school, never taking the image of the shop from his mind.

~ ~ ~

Everyone clapped when Yugi entered is room hurriedly, and he blinked, noticing that the teacher was just behind him, smiling at him. Yugi blinked and blushed, hurrying to his seat, and sat down quickly, trying to ignore the snickers and giggles.

"So Yugi... what kept you this time?" asked a laughing voice behind him and Yugi almost jumped, had he not recognized it as his friend Anzu's. He blushed, looking behind him at the giggling girl.

"Hmm..." he tried to say, but the girl's smile kept him from saying anything. (A/N: I've been tolerating with Anzu this past times, so no bashing this time... But Yugi's crush on her will be irrelevant in the future =P) Beside them, another laughing voice answered for him.

"Probably woke up later again, right Yugi?" he asked, brown eyes shining with amusement. Yugi sulked. They giggled.

"We're kidding Yugi. And besides, you can't be worse than-" Anzu was interrupted, as someone slammed the door open, startling a few and surprising the teacher.

"Mr. Honda... How nice of you to join us today." The teacher said in a very sarcastic tone, making half of the class laugh. Even Yugi giggled.

"See my point?" Anzu asked, and Yugi nodded. The boy looked at the board as the teacher stood up and started to write down the day's notes, the sound of papers and pencils meeting the white surfaces filling the air. He looked momentarily through the window, and couldn't help but remember that shop. Something there was... _drawing_ him to it. But he didn't know what or why.

He shrugged. Maybe he was just fantasying. And he'd be back there anyway.

~ ~ ~

"What?! Duel with Jou and Kaiba?? But that's not fair, Yami! You told me we'd spend the afternoon watching movies and plus you promised we'd go to that new Game Shop!" Yugi complained, eyeing his brother with betrayal in his eyes. Yami sighed.

"I'm sorry, Yugi, but I have no option." He leaned over and spoke very low. "Seto and Jou are so in love and so in denial it's driving all of us nuts. Bakura is about to murder the two, and if I don't get them together soon, I'm afraid for their safety. It's all Ryou's plan actually." He smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, tenshi[2], but I have no choice. They just dragged me into this, and 'sides, I won't be long." He winked, and Yugi sighed, smiling weakly.

"Yeah, I'm with you... when Ryou has his plans, we have no other option than obey..." Yugi said, still sad. Yami sighed heavier, feeling pretty bad about this.

"Hey, when I get home, we'll still watch those movies, ok? Aaaaand... you can go to the new Game Shop without me." he declared, making Yugi blink.

"What? The almighty 'Yu-Gi-Oh' will let his brother get into the newest Game Shop without his presence along?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. Yami sighed heavily dramatically and spoke melodramatically.

"Yes... It'll hurt but it's for a greater cause. Hook up two blind bastards and lose a whole afternoon full of movies, also losing the opportunity of buying new cards... Wait, I don't see the plus in that." he said, finishing very sarcastically, making Yugi laugh.

"Okay, if you say so. Good luck." He smirked. "You'll need it." Yami narrowed his eyes.

"Yugi, you're evil." He said, but the shorter one only laughed more.

"Yami, c'mon, we're leaving!!" shouted Ryou's voice from the entrance of the building, Honda, Anzu, Bakura, Seto and Jou along with them. Yami waved.

"Coming!" he yelled, then turned to his brother. "Jaa ne, Yu-Gi-Oh substitute." He grinning at his brother's pout and walk away, leaving Yugi to walk towards the new Game Shop alone.

~ ~ ~

It was not actually a big building, but it seemed to have a nice ambient. Yugi smiled, looking through the shop's window into the new cards at sale, jaw hanging open at the sight of the "Magician of Black Chaos" staring right back at him, his blue eyes defying, his 2800 ATK points catching the duelist's immediate attention.

"Hello, may I help you?" asked a voice beside him, breaking his trance. Looking towards the speaker, Yugi's smile was quickly replaced by a shocked stare. The old shop owner had some severe similarities with him. Sympathetic violet eyes, the shape of his bangs... It was quite disturbing for Yugi.

"Ah... hm... no I was just... ah... looking... yeah. I have to... go now. I'll be back later... hm, bye!" he said very hesitantly, walking away quickly. The elder blinked and smiled, shaking his head, and entered the shop. Yugi stopped, before turning on a corner, and looked back at the shop.

He would come back... definitely, he would.

~~ _end of chapter_

Lily: Oh... it's a nice start. ^^U

Iris: Considering making the two brothers is quite... disturbing...

Lily: Hey, I've done it before, ok? Besides... there're surprises ahead =) hehehehe... *ahem* Please **review** or no new chapter... ok? Jaa ne!

Explanations:

[1]Nii-sama: Honorific way of saying "brother"

[2]Tenshi: Angel... Hey that's my nickname too ^^U


	2. Secrets

Lily: *blinks* Ehh...

Iris: What's wrong, Lil?

Lily: ...

Iris: Lily?

Lily: .... ^_____^

Iris: O.o aibou??

Lily: Yami, I'm not an obvious writer!!

Iris: *blinks* Says what?

Lily: I'm not an obvious writer!! After the "no incest" warning, I thought people would get my idea and shoot things like "Ah, I got it... it's stupid you know" or "Oh... that's not really creative..." at me! But I got none!! People are actually interested in my ways to turn this into non-incest fic!! ^_^ I'm still original!!

Iris: Yeah... only 'cause no one has twisted ideas as to do a YY/Y fic with the characters as brothers...

Lily: Shut up Iris...

-- Reviewers' replies --

*_Mel Gods_ : Yup, weird ne? It won't sound so WRONG (yeah, I know it does) after a while... But since I never used the idea before *shrugs* It's a good add for pointless fluff. ^^ Oh, and about those fics... Some weren't even written these past times ^^U The Portuguese ones I mean... Beside one that I wrote in the Christmas Eve, the others are probably 2 year-old... Heh ^^U The YGO ones I wrote around October and November, so it ain't so crazy... But anyway, I still like your review even though it's kind of short!! ^_^ Keep readin', onegai!!

*_Koishii no Tenshi_ : *giggles* Ne, you think so? ^^ I'm glad!! Please, don't stop reading!

*_YumeTakato_ : ^-^ Yay!! I'm glad you're interested in it so far and that it's funny... Here's the new chapter!

*_Hime no Ichigo_ : *sweatdrops* Ne, Kaoru-chan... It is not incest, really... Keep reading and you're going to understand... Actually ^^ I'm happy you didn't get what I have planned... bwahahahaha, makes things more interesting... And YES, my mom and brother used to call me "Angel"... but they don't anymore... I wonder why? =P ^-^ *gives Kouichi a Pharaoh plushie for her to amuse herself in the time being while not being sarcastic*

*_LilTakariGirl aka Yami Aro_ : ^^U lol... I almost lost a reader!! *glomps her and nods vehemently* No incest, just keep reading, no incest, just keep reading ^_~

*_Miami-chan_ : was this soon enough? ^_^ Have a happy new year too!

*_Pretenna _: ^^ I'm glad you likes, Pre-chan!!

Now on with the chapter ^^

__

"__" means talking

'italic' means thinking

A Yami/Yugi shounen ai story (NO incest, mind you)

Disclaimer: I do not own it, don't dream fellow --;;

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

**__**

Dark mates

Chapter II - Secrets

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^*^:~

Although the television was on and the sound was coming out, Yugi was not really watching the movie. One of the reasons was that, without Yami, watching movies was not as fun. The stupid commentaries were shared and usually the characters were bashed... Reason behind why they were only going to watch stupid-sappy-senseless teen movies. And also... because the young one was still thinking about the Game Shop he went to earlier.

__

I don't get it... he thought frustrated with himself, ignoring the supposed funny comments one of the characters in the movie said. _Maybe it's because the owner... looks like... me?_ he shook he head for the hundredth time since he came back home, but as before, he couldn't ignore the subject. Maybe he could tell Yami about that...

He glanced at the clock, finding it five minutes later than the last time he checked. 18:45 PM... Yami was still out with the others. Or his plan worked and they were all celebrating the new couple (Yugi couldn't help but chuckle at this) or they were _still_ trying... Or being forced by Ryou to. The guy just didn't give up...

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the sound of the door being opened in the main hall echoed through the overly silent house (outside the sound of the TV). Yugi sat up quickly and walked towards the source of the sound, pausing when he was just at the entrance to the Living Room. And he was surprised.

Because, instead of finding the person he had been waiting for hours, he found the last people he thought he would see. His parents. The man, with ebony hair, sighed heavily as he entered the house, and his wife, a woman with light-chestnut hair, smiled as soon as she spotted her young son.

"Yugi." She said, walking and hugging him. "Ah, it's so good to see you here." She said, and Yugi blinked a little. Her voice... she sounded almost... relieved? When she backed away, her gray eyes were shining. Yugi decided to ignore it.

"Where's Yami?" Mr. Muoto asked, seeing as the taller one was not with Yugi.

"He's out... with some of his friends." Yugi said, and his mother sighed.

"Well, why aren't you with them?" she asked kindly, looking at Yugi in the eyes. "Did he not invite you?" she asked, but her son merely shook his head.

"No... I just didn't want to come. I had to go elsewhere." He replied, and both his parents looked at him curiously.

"Where?" they asked simultaneously. Yugi was confused with the sudden question.

"Hmmm..." he hesitated a little, recovering from little shock. "The... new Game Shop that opened in town." He said, and while his father widened his eyes, his mother paled.

"The... Kame Game Shop?" she asked, and Yugi blinked. He really did not comprehend the meaning of all this.

"Yes..." he said, then raised an eyebrow. "Why?" but his question was not answered, his parents merely looked at each other and remained quiet. "What's wrong?" Yugi continued, but his father began to bring their bags upstairs and his mother only smiled weakly. Yugi tilted his head to the side but remained in oblivion as the door opened again and his mother's attention was led to the new person.

"Mom?" the violet-eyed taller teen questioned, widened his eyes. His mother only smiled brighter and hurried to hug him like she had done with Yugi. "Wow... you guys are really back earlier this time." Yami said, waving to Yugi behind his mother. This one only managed to smile faintly in reply.

They were really impressed that their parents were back. It had been only a little longer than a month since they traveled, and usually they remained gone for at least three months. All business trips. They didn't mind, really, they were happy with each other's presence, and they didn't destroy the house in their absence. Without a maid (they really dispensed one), they cleaned the house once a week and Yami cooked for the both of them. Al the housework wasn't such a big deal for them. But good luck the house, even though big, was not a _giant mansion_... Because _then_ they'd have trouble.

The woman smiled to her sons and climbed up the stairs to help her husband, leaving the two teens alone in the main hall. Yami instantly looked at Yugi apologetically.

"Ah Yugi, I'm so sorry..." he said, looking down in shame. He sighed. "But you know how Ryou is... he's basically the reason why I was out until now." He said and waited any sad reply from Yugi. But the boy only giggled.

"I understand. It's okay, really." He added, as Yami was about to give him another apology. "We can watch the movies later, it's no problem. And besides..." he seemed to grin. "You still have to finish that paper." He said, and Yami widened his eyes.

"You're right..." he gulped. "Yugi, I'll buy you an ice-cream tomorrow if you separate the books I need to finish that thing off while I take a bath. Please." He gave the little one puppy dog eyes, and Yugi laughed.

"Okay, okay... I'm not so easily bribed but I'll accept it this time so you'll stop with that humiliating begging thing." He said, and he pushed the taller one towards the stairs. "Now go already before I change my mind." And he didn't have to say twice, as Yami bolted up towards his room and then towards the bathroom. He laughed again and climbed the stairs in a very slower pace towards Yami's room.

He raised an eyebrow and snickered silently to himself.

__

'I'll clean it when I get home', he said? Yugi mused, seeing as how Yami's room wasn't relatively clean as it was supposed to be. He shrugged and decided to help his brother a little. He picked some clothes that were on the floor, picked some books and CDs and Duel Monsters cards that were everywhere and tried to put everything in order. _He'll owe me big time..._

He walked towards Yami's desk and took a look at the books on it. _Ah... here they are._ He thought, picking the books Yami was going to use. He blinked a little when he saw some books that were under the ones he just picked._ 'Ancient Egypt'?_ He read, picking one up just as Yami entered the room.

"Yugi?" he asked but didn't see Yugi placing the book about Egypt quickly back at its original place on the table as he took a look around his room. He whistled. "Wow... thanks Yu-chan." He said, patting the smaller one's head smiling. "Would be a good idea cleaning up _yours_ now..." he added smirking. Yugi pouted.

"Oh shut up." He said, then throwing himself on Yami's bed. Yami chuckled and sat down on his desk, planning on finishing the paper as soon as possible.

"If I knew who had the brilliant idea of having school on Saturday..." Yami mumbled and Yugi giggled on his bed, doing nothing but stare at the ceiling. They spent several minutes in silence as Yami finished his report. But it didn't take long for them to start listening to their parents' voices coming from their room. The volume of their voices was increasing by the seconds.

Yugi sat up and tried to listen to their words, while Yami stopped writing to do the same thing. When they couldn't make out their words, Yugi stood up and walked towards the door.

"Yugi!" Yami called. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to find out what they're saying." Yugi merely replied.

"Yugi you're not supposed to eavesdrop on mom and dad's conversation!" Yami said. Yugi shrugged.

"They've been acting weird since they arrived... I want to know what's going on." He said and left, making Yami sigh and follow him. They walked soundlessly by the corridor until they came up to the double doors that led to their parents' bedroom. They placed their ears on the polished wood surface and listened close to their words.

"Do you think he'll say anything to him?" they heard Mrs. Muoto say.

"I don't know... I don't think so. He can't do that." this time was Mr. Muoto who spoke.

"How come?" they heard the woman say, her voice seeming rather disturbed. "Of course he can! It's his grandson!"

"He's our son now... I'm sure he didn't even know he was still alive. And we have him according to the law."

"But he's his only alive relative..." this time they started to hear sobs, and they widened their eyes. "I don't want him to take Yugi from me..."

Their breaths stopped for a mere second.

"What... does she mean...?" Yugi asked slowly, backing away from the door.

"Yugi..." Yami couldn't think of anything to say, and he just observed the shocked teen.

"I'm... I'm not her son?!"

_end of chapter_

Lily: Hah!! There it is!! Firstly, it's one less problem: no blood relation. Next step: brotherly love.

Iris: -.-;; *thinks her hikari is seriously issued*

Lily: *ahem* I'm sorry for taking so long to update anything ^^U I was lost in the middle of vacation and holidays... I'm going back to updating my stuff now, I promise. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter and are eager to know what's going to happen next =P Please **review** and expect the next chapter sooner!


	3. Family Ties

Lily: *bows down to everyone* I know that nothing can really console you guys for my absence the past two weeks. But I have reasons for being away for such a long time.

One is that, two weeks ago, I couldn't come near the computer. ALL WEEK. Difficult to believe? Well, it's the truth. On Monday, bro "fixed" my monitor (it doesn't go pink anymore, yay! ..... however it's blue now ¬¬). The rest of the week he made some changes in my room, and on Friday I had to clean my room. I seriously couldn't come near the computer.

Last week... Well, I was dying. Or something close to it. Actually, I got seriously sick and whenever I had time with the computer I had to leave it. I just got good enough to type something on Friday and Saturday, but then I wasn't in the mood to write my stories. Good, huh? -_-UU

But then, I used all my sparing week to update my stuff. And I'm sad to inform that on Monday.... SCHOOL STARTS!! *hugs the computer* Nu~~, I don't wanna go... *sighs* But it's either that or be as dumb and Jou and don't improve my writing skills.

Wish me luck, everyone. ^^U Now let's continue with this

-- Reviewers' replies --

*_YumeTakato_ : You're very emotive, aren't you? ^^U Just wondering... And I'm glad you liked the chapter so much! Yeah, now that you mentioned it I remembered it too, lol. But someone won't take it quietly... *ahem* And so you think it's original? Thank you *bows* For your patience you're rewarded with a new chapter ^^

*_LilTakariGirl aka Yami Aro_ : lol!! *big sweatdrop* *bows* Sorry about that! ^^UU Warn me next time you'll eat in front of the computer so I won't glomp and choke you to death, lol. ^^U Anyway... you're okay with incest? O_o Erm... _I_'m not, actually... You see, my story might insinuate so, but it has NOTHING to do with incest. In fact, in the future you guys might even forget they're brothers... Might I say. Taichi and Hikari for example is just.... wrong... @_@. And Hikari just must die... =P

Yugi&Ryou&Malik: O_O!!! ;_;

Lily: *sweatdrops* N-no!! Not you guys!! Hikari Yagami, Digimon... I luv you, hikaris pals ^^UU

Hikaris: Ok then ^^

Lily: *sweatdrops again* Anyway... lol! So you get sorry for Yugi and he calls you crazy, hyper authoress? That's just meanie =P Threaten him to cut his sugar next time he says that, ok? And here's the new chapter for you ^^

*_Destiny_ : Stop with the theories, here's the new chapter ^_^ Hmm... and yes... we gotta see about the brotherly love... It may evolve into something more, since they're not brothers and all ^^ And here *gives her Evil Table of Doom* Help yourself with that fellows ^^

*_Sansi_ : Thank you ^^ *hugs* Here's the new chapter for you. By the way... have I ever told you I really like your story "One of a kind"?

*_hobbit13_ : lol, I should have waited that comment. But it makes the story original, doesn't it? About what you said as in Yami and Yugi going far into their brotherly love... Hmm. I'll get to that point soon. Just keep reading ^^ lol, I hope it's a good "peculiar", huh?

Oh and "Fade to black"... I'm working on the 4th chapter. I mean it.

*_Kurai Kaiba_ : ^^U Sorry!! *bows down* Here's the continuation, don't cry anymore. I'm very evil with cliffes I know... But don't cry! OH, and thank you for putting me on your fav authors list ^^

*_Miami-chan_ : I hope it's just my cliffes that you hate... ^^U Please don't hate me. I know I'm evil, but please don't hate me... Anyway, here's the continuation. I promise no cliffy this time.

*_TokyoGal90_ : Thank you! But I'm afraid I didn't get your last sentence... O_o

*_Mel Gods_ : Mel won't be confused anymore cause Lily stopped being evil and updated!! ^_^ *giggles* Yeah, the love thing won't be weird anymore... Actually, I'm thinking you guys are going to accept it much more as the chapters go on. I have things planned for this fic, many things... *ahem* Well, the fact is that I haven't _exactly_ being working on the Portuguese stories for 2 years... I _wrote_ them two years ago. They're all finished, all one shots...... But then again, I have a Digimon story on FF.net that's going on for two years... ah well... *gives her thumbs up* Good luck with your story!! ^^ And I'll be waiting for your reviews.

*_Koishii no Tenshi_ : Gomen ne!! *bows* I shall not be cruel anymore. Here's the continuation you've been waiting for ^_^

*_Donella_ : Hmm... is it a good okay or a bad okay? O_o

Now on with the chapter ^^

__

"__" means talking

'italic' means thinking

A Yami/Yugi shounen ai story (NO incest, mind you)

Disclaimer: I do not own it, don't dream fellow --;;

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

**__**

Dark mates

Chapter III - Family Ties

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^*^:~

"I'm... I'm not her son?!" Yugi asked, breathing heavily, the tears already forming in his eyes. Maybe he could have been a little rushed, maybe that wasn't what his parents had meant... But the way their words sounded.... It was difficult to be anything else.

But Yugi wasn't ready for this. Not now. Not like that. He shook his head in disbelief, and Yami, unable to do anything, only watched him with watered eyes. Yugi then sniffed and ran away.

"Yugi!" Yami called, but it was of no use. Yugi just kept running and then entered his room, closing the door shut. The sound of the key was heard, and Yami was sure that Yugi had locked himself in his room. He sighed deeply, and stood up straight, ready to follow him.

And it was then that he noticed that his parents had not stopped arguing, and had most likely not found out that they had been heard.

"If I lose Yugi... I... I will only be able to think about Yami... What if... What if someone takes him away from me too?? What if I lose both of them?!" Mrs. Muoto said in a loud and desperate voice, and Yami froze.

What... did she mean... what he just thought she meant?!

__

We're both not their sons? He thought, eyes widening. He didn't move, and his eyes lost their focus. He was unable to think anything else, and to do anything else. He could just think... of how betrayed he felt. And how... how lonely he seemed in that dark hallway.

His parents weren't his parents... His brother was not his brother...

In fact, neither of them was related in any way.

ANY way...

Yami shut his eyes tight, and held his breath. He felt such a rush of emotions, he didn't know what he was supposed to do next. Rush inside the room his parents were, cry with Yugi, or run away from that house and don't look back...

He opened his eyes and sighed heavily, deciding not to do either of them. Actually, he thought the only thing he could do at the moment was try to comfort Yugi. Because he knew _exactly_ how he was feeling...

And with Yugi the thing was completely different. Because Yami wanted to scream and run... Yugi probably wanted to scream and cry. Their personalities, they were completely different.

They seemed the complete contrary of each other.

Yami chuckled sadly, noticing how lucky he was. He didn't know who his parents were, whom _he_ was, where he was from... But at least he had someone to share his pain. Someone who understood him, and that would be at his side. Like always.

Maybe he was just meant to know Yugi like he did. It was fate.

He broke into a run towards Yugi's room, knowing exactly what he had to do. At the moment, his main task was try to comfort the shorter one. He needed it. And then...

Then he would try to find out what to do. Try to find out why they had been lied to all these years. Why they were never told the truth.

And where they belonged.

Yami stopped before Yugi's door and tried to open the door, but sighed as he found out that, as he had predicted, Yugi had locked the door. He stared at the wooden wall before him with sadness before knocking.

"Yugi... It's me... Open the door..." he said softly, but heard a cry from inside.

"Leave me alone!" he heard Yugi's muffled voice. "Please..."

"Yu-chan, please... Open the door, I want to help..." Yami said, hands touching the door with a supreme want to broke it down.

"Don't call me that." Yami heard sobs and his heart broke apart. He hated it when Yugi cried. It was just the opposite of his cheerful self... It seemed just wrong. "Go away... please, Yami, go away..."

Yami sighed, but didn't feel like going away. Instead, he sat down in front of Yugi's door and left the boy to cry his pain away, just listening to his sobs and painful cries. He knew exactly how he was feeling, because he felt all those emotions too. And the worst of all was confusion.

And so, sitting there, Yami cried too. There was nothing he could do, beside wish that his parents didn't walk in hat corridor that night. Through the many thoughts that rushed in his head, Yami just kept telling himself over and over again to calm down. And be strong for Yugi.

Yugi... What did his parents say?

__

"... It's his grandson!"

"But he's his only alive relative..."

Yugi... Yami widened his eyes, feeling his heart almost stop beating. _His parents... They're probably... Dead..._ he figured, and shook his head.

Just why did things have to go like this?

He didn't know how many hours he and Yugi spent crying, one on each side of the door, but by the time Yami looked through the window, the moon was high in the sky. For a few minutes he looked through the window, his tears subsided, silence filling the environment around him.

And then he blinked, noticing something.

Yugi had stopped crying.

He looked at the door, and leaned his head against it. He just wished that Yugi would talk to him... Let him be with him... Hadn't they always done that? There were no better brothers than them, they were always together, they never fought. Did the simple fact that they didn't have the same blood rushing in their veins mean that everything was a lie?

Yami didn't think so. But it appeared to him that Yugi did. Maybe everything between them changed now. Yami didn't want that to happen, but the younger one had every right to be confused. To be afraid. To have doubts.

After all, when you live your life in a lie like that, you tend to have lots of doubts and questions. You saw everything and everyone with different eyes... And it was probably that that was happening to Yugi.

He closed his eyes, and sighed, letting the silence calm him down.

And then he heard it.

CLICK

Yami looked up just as, ever so slowly, the door to Yugi's room opened. Yami expected Yugi to be standing up there, and to tell him to go away, but... Yugi was sitting on the floor, and only widened his eyes at the sight of his "brother". The amethyst of his eyes was shiny with tears and the white was red. His cheeks were stained and wet.

"Did you..." he began, his voice very weak. "Stay here until now?" he asked, and Yami nodded. Yugi sniffed, and didn't look at his eyes. "Why?"

"Couldn't I?" Yami asked, reached out his hand and touching the other's shoulder.

"You don't have to... not anymore..." Yugi shut his eyes tight and silent tears fell down his cheeks. Yami clenched his fist, loathing the way the other was feeling. There was no comparison on their states, Yugi was much worse.

"I know how you feel..." Yami began, but Yugi looked at him with hard eyes.

"No you don't!" he said, hands closed in fists. Yami winced, and closed his eyes.

"They're not my parents either." He said, then looked away from Yugi's surprised eyes. "So I do... maybe not exactly how you're feeling, but I know how it feels... to know..." but Yami stopped when Yugi threw himself on him, crying openly.

"Why? Why did it have to be like this?" Yugi asked him, his shoulders shaking with each sob. Yami sighed.

"I don't know..." he said. "I don't know....." he slowly stood up, Yugi with him, and guided the other towards the bed. "You have to sleep Yugi..."

"How will I be able to?" he asked silently, and Yami sighed heavily.

"You have to try... I'll be here with you. Just try to sleep. Please." Yami said, and Yugi looked away, nodding. Both on their pj's, they climbed on the bed, and Yugi placed his head on Yami's head, as the older one leaned against the bed, the blanked over them.

"Things will never be the same again." Yugi said, and Yami closed his eyes. He wanted Yugi to be wrong... but he knew he wasn't.

_end of chapter_

Lily: Wah!! That was so sad!!!! ;_; I can't believe I actually wrote this stuff... Really, I'm ashamed of this chapter. I hope you guys think I'm good at sentiments problems, because if it depends on just my opinion... *sighs* Anyway, please don't forget to **review** or you guys won't see the next chapter. And I promise... there's much more to happen to these two =P


	4. Violet eyes

Lily: Gaaaaack... Once again I did not update for weeks and once again the update for this fic is delayed -.- Just WHAT is wrong with my internal clock? *sighs* Anyway... let's continue...

-- Reviewers' replies --

*_Yami's Tenshi_ : ^^U *pats her back* Don't worry about not reviewing, Tenshi-chan... At least you read it, ne? *blushes* You should stop saying all those flattering things, Tenshi... One of these days you're going to make me speechless ^_~ *glomps plushies* Please keep reading!!

*_Koishii no Tenshi_ : Awww my God... *hugs her* Don't cry, ok? Gomen for the sad chapter... It was all sad for the both of them, I know... *sighs* Well, let's see what they're going to do, righte? ^^

*_SoulDreamer_ : Thank you ^^ Here's the update

*_hobbitfeet13_ : This won't be incest... There's no way it is. I'll make sure to explain the whole brother deal in a near future, don't worry ^_~ I have a brother too, you know... Two of them... And I _doubt_ you can love a bro like that. It sounds just... wrong... yeah... *shudders* Anyway... Explanation for what happened to both their families are coming soon, just wait! And yeah.. about "Fade to Black"... Chapter 5 is under heavy construction XD

*_Sansi _: Fluff? I hope you like what there's in this chapter... ^^U Thank you for your honesty, and don't worry, people like your stories cause they deserve to be liked, since they're really good!! ^^ *really liked the ending for "One of a kind"* Please, continue writing, ok? And enjoy the chapter now ^^

*_Killian_ : *blinks* Yay!! Good to know I helped ^^ I know Seto/Mokuba stories are weird, wrong, and... yuck... Thanks for the complements, here's a new chapter for you ^^

*_Miami-chan_ : XD Good to know... sorry about those... But cliffies have your good sides, you know? Make the readers eager for the next chapter... *ahem* Anyway, here's the update

*_hikari_inu_ : They're completely not related... Ain't that cool? Now they can love each other ^_~ lol. Here's the update

*_YumeTakato_ : Yeah... the good old days... Nowadays the Digimon Writers have completely lost their minds and the TV Show sucks... gaah... I want Matt, Mimi, Jenrya and Ruki ba~ck!!

Yami: ... That was just random...

Lily: ... I know XD And I don't care =P *lol* Anyway... Update this more? I'll try ^^U But I can't assure anything...

*_Destiny_ : lol, theorizing is good actually... Shows that you can think, and that you don't seem like a lazy person... So yeah.... XD Everybody should be like you... Anyway, YEAH!! BEAT THOSE PEOPLE UP!!

Yugi: Aren't you one of those people?

Lily: Hmm... well, yeah.... But I don't annoy people with my opinions... XD

Yugi: Oh...

Lily: Hehe... Anyway... hmm... I suppose this a chapter with some fluff... But I must warn you that they've just come out of the brotherly affection, I need to take some time to turn that in real love, you know? Oh and... I see you're using that table well n.n

*_Donella_ : Oh good to know you liked!! The sad stuff is kind of over, so cheer up!! ^^ Here's the update

*_Hime no Ichigo_ : *lol* Calm down, Kaoru-chan... It isn't the end of the world... Though I really like your reviews XD Yeah, scratch that, it's really bad... But at least you reviewed chapter 3!! Yay!! ^^ Anyway.... lol, glad to know you're happy now that everything's clarified about the "non-incest" thing, and thanks for the sympathy... XD Well, sorry about the sad chapter too... Don't know what possessed me to write it O_o but I guess it was needed... Yu-chan and Mi-chan, a 16 and a 17 year olds.... both not brothers... what is their past? Huh? I'm not telling!! ^^ Keep reading!!

Iris: WOW!! Kouichi was non-sarcastic for a little time back there!!

*gasps are heard*

Lily: *lol* Am tempted to give her more Pharaoh plushies... *hands some to her secretly* aaaaaaaaanyway... The sad part is gone!! Whee~ Don't worry now ^_~ Enjoy the chapter

*_LiLTakariGirl aka Yami Aro_ : Yeah... everybody seems surprised that they're BOTH not their sons... Everything will be explained later!! ^_~ I don't like Kari... because she just annoys me XD Don't ask why, but she just does *shrugs* In season one, she was really nice though ^^ She and her cat... it was cool... *sighs nostalgically* the good old digimon days... *blinks and snaps out of it* Anyway... lol, yes, YY/Y is what really matters... And it's coming soon!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Iris: ... *sees that Lily has eaten 1/4 of her big chocolate bar* ......... *runs for life, taking the chocolate with her*

Lily: ^^ I'll check out your friend's story. A new shounen ai friend is always welcome in the YGO Yami/Hikari world!! *lol* I LOVE YUYU!! *goes find the author*

Iris: *sighs in the distance*

*_Rikainiel_ : Whoaaaaa.... Dude!! You've got to be kiddin' me!! ^_^ It's really Rika-san?! YAY!! HELLO!!

Iris: ^^U Heh... don't mind her. It's just that since Lily found her story between your fav stories' list a while ago, she had been asking herself if she knew you... And has been expecting a review from you for a while now...

Lily: I didn't know you liked all my fics *blushes* Well, not a good authoress like you anyway... ^^ I really liked all your stories!! XD I can still remember my shock of Sugoroku's revelation in "Pick a love, any love"!! XD It was sick, strange, weird I tell you!!! *laughs* But I liked it anyway!!

Iris: And since we're in this subject of finally meeting each other... Hey Yami Rika-sama!! You've got the name of a god too, huh?

Lily: Heh... few people know, but Iris' real name is Osiris...

Iris: Erm... yeah... but that gives me bad memories XD So let's everybody stick to Iris!!

Lily: ^^U Let's ignore her, not won't we? Anyway... Heh, don't worry about Yami and Yugi. They'll get over it, as soon as they-- Oh no, I'm not telling!! ^_~ You've gotta keep reading!! And yes... _everything_ changed now. ^^ Please, read now!

Now on with the chapter ^^

__

"__" means talking

'italic' means thinking

A Yami/Yugi shounen ai story (NO incest, mind you)

Disclaimer: I do not own it, don't dream fellow --;;

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

**__**

Dark mates

Chapter IV - Violet Eyes

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^*^:~

A disturbing sound was heard, and Yami stirred. He found himself not so comfortable, and it took him a few minutes to remember what had happened. When he did, he looked around the room to find himself in Yugi's room and sighed. His eyes fell on the alarm clock and he turned it off, but Yugi shifted a little on his lap.

While Yami ran his fingers through his hair softly, Yugi's eyes slowly began to open, and the first thing he did was look up, gazing at the person who so kindly offered him open affection and took care of him when he most needed.

Violet eyes, darkened pools of violet were locked on Yami's eyes. Though Yugi smiled to him, he knew that he was still crying in the inside. One thing that Yami knew Yugi hated was being alone. When he wasn't with Yami, he was usually with one of his friends, and when he wasn't with one of his friends, he usually tried to busy himself with something.

He did his best to keep his mind on something else than the fact that he was alone, and that nobody else was there when he needed. And so Yami had tried, in more than one occasion, to stay with him, as long and often as possible. But when he didn't make it, he felt really bad, and tried to make it up with him.

But what could he do now? Now that Yugi felt alone in this world, without a mother, a father... a real sibling? Without someone connected to him by blood, someone whom he knew that was there when he was born?

Yami couldn't comprehend it. There must be something wrong. They looked too alike to not be related in some way. They say that somewhere in the world, everyone have a double... But to believe that, watching Yugi there before him... Could it be really true? But why... why did he feel so connected to him? It couldn't be the friendship they shared. Or the love he had for Yugi. After all, now that he knew Yugi was not his brother, he knew that he loved Yugi the same way he loved Seto or Jounouchi... Best of friends. Yugi was special, of course, but that did not change the kind of affection he had for him.

There must be something, anything else to explain the completeness his soul felt when he was near Yugi... Have you ever felt it? When you're around someone, and you just can't imagine yourself without them? That's how Yami felt. But he knew... He knew that what he felt was too strong, too special. Yugi was too special. He knew that, looking into his beautiful emotive violet eyes.

Would he ever know?

Then Yugi looked away, and they broke eye contact. Yami's wondering mind stopped and he felt himself coming back to the world of the living, and he watched Yugi as he picked the alarm clock and stared at it for a few minutes.

"We're going to be late for school if we don't hurry..." he said, then sighed. Yami tilted his head to the side, and he really didn't feel like moving. He knew that, by the look on Yugi's face, he surely didn't want to go to school either.

So, there was only one thing to do...

"We are not going." He stated, and Yugi looked up at him with surprised eyes.

"What?" he inquired in a silent voice, and Yami patted his head.

"We're not going.... We're not... ready to face everybody else..." he pulled Yugi into an embrace, in which the smaller teen did not refuse. "They'll ask questions... And they will insist... And no matter how willing we will be to answer them, we won't be able to... And that will only concern them." He said, and Yugi fell silent for a few seconds.

"I think you're... right..." he looked at Yami for a second, smiling. "As always." He said and placed his head on his chest again, just listening to his heartbeat and nothing else.

Yami just kept running his fingers through Yugi's hair absentmindedly, his mind actually somewhere else. If they were not going to school... then what were they going to do then? Were they going to spend the whole day in that room, drowning in denial and grief? Would they just lie there and think about how things could be different if they were not with the Muoto family?

"Yami...?" Yugi called, not moving, catching Yami's attention immediately even with his silent voice, drifting him away from his silent wonders.

"Hmm?" he murmured, placing his chin on top of Yugi's head. Yugi traced imaginary patterns on his chest, feeling amazingly comfortable around the taller one even though he now knew that they were not related. He thought that everything had changed now that he knew that, and in fact they did, but... With Yami, he just couldn't help but enjoy being with him.

That was also something he had been trying to understand, but just gave up and accepted it. Yami had always been his pillar to support the world, scaring away the fears and sharing the good moments, but even though everything in his life was a lie... Yami wasn't. And he remained the same to him in his mind, to his heart and mainly, to his soul.

Always, they had had a bound stronger than normal siblings (since they didn't fight over the silliest of things), and that seemed to persist. Only now... he knew that they weren't brothers. Why did it feel that way? Before, it could be explained because he was Yugi's older brother and therefore was his idol but... What now? He was an ordinary boy... A wonderful, marvelous ordinary boy, but ordinary indeed... Why didn't anything change?

And why... Why did he yearn for Yami's presence? Like he needed him to be there, and at the same time wanted him to act as though he was a stranger to him? That way, he could face everything easier... There was not going to have any connection with the people who shared his life of lies with him to keep reminding him of everything he lost... But he just couldn't accept this idea. He needed Yami. Not as a brother, not as a friend... He just needed him there for him. To be himself.

And by the way things were going, Yugi thought that maybe, just maybe, that was exactly what was going to happen. If it depended on him, actually.

Would Yami accept... him?

"I wanted to... talk to someone... today... and..." he tried to say, but it was difficult for him.

"Yes?" Yami encouraged him, drawing circles on his back with the palm of his hand, trying to calm the still unease boy.

"Could you come with me?" he asked finally, backing away enough to look at his face. Yami tilted his head to the side, and smiled at him.

"Sure." He said, and Yugi's face brightened momentarily, making it appear as if he was back to his old self again. He threw his short arms around Yami's neck and hugged him, and Yami chuckled. Yugi was indeed special... He worried about silly things like a child, acted like a little child sometimes when getting happy at the slightest things, but the face and the mind were of a teen who knew things beyond his age...

Yugi yawned and, hugging Yami's middle, cuddled him more. He still wanted to sleep... And in the warmth of Yami's embrace, drowning in his affection... It was overwhelming to him. He felt safe... And that's what confused him the most.

But he was not going to think about it. And soon, he fell into the Dream World, his mind finally free from the weight of the situation they were in.

Yami ran his fingers through his hair like it was some kind of hobby of his, looking at the closed door to Yugi's room, wondering if any of their parents would enter any time soon. A part of him hoped not, but a part of him _knew_ they weren't. They looked too concerned about the situation the night before. So concerned that they even forgot to murmur the words and ended up shouting out the truth accidentally, not even knowing that the subject of their argument had listened to them.

Maybe they could forget about them for an hour or two. Or so that was what Yami hoped.

He didn't sleep, he couldn't. Instead, he just held Yugi while he momentarily neglected his pain, and stared at the nothingness. He held Yugi tighter while thinking and didn't even notice it. Yugi didn't even mind it and just snuggled closer. They were all they had at the moment...

At least... yet.

~ ~ ~

It seemed the same for everyone who watched them walking down the street, side by side, heading towards the same way the took to get to school. They looked the same. Everything seemed the same.

But both knew it wasn't the same. Not anymore. Now, they were merely friends. No relation. Not the close brothers everybody was forced to believe they were. They were merely... Yugi and Yami. Two boys bound to each other by a strong friendship, and nothing else.

Nothing else....

Their minds wondered farther than that, but all they could find was a void of answers. They still couldn't find what linked them so much and what explained all their emotions, but they were not trying hard to find out the truth. It was confusing, and their minds were already exhausted.

They stopped, standing just outside the entrance to the "Kame Game Shop". Yugi looked up at Yami who smiled and nodded towards the door, and the boy sighed and walked forward, turning the knob and entering.

A silent bell rang as the two stepped inside the small shop. They looked around the shelves, full of cards, and the walls, full of posters, before stopping at the one standing behind the counter. The owner, a short gray-haired man, looked up from the magazine he was reading to look up at the newcomers.

Yami froze in his place. This man... Had the same violet eyes Yugi did. He stopped exactly in front of the door, his eyes glued on the smiling man. Beside him, an oblivious Yugi smiled weakly as the man looked at him and smiled widely.

"Oh, so it's you again, young man! You have come back, huh?" the man said, and Yugi nodded a bit hesitantly, now and then giving Yami glances, but the taller one was still not moving. The only thing he did in the short period of time between him and Yugi entering the shop and the owner greeting them was look from the old man to Yugi, then back to the old man again. But the game shop owner didn't seem to notice. "Do you and your friend want something today?" he asked, and Yami blinked, seeming to come out of his trance.

"You know..." he began, an eyebrow raising in wonder, his voice slight suspicious. "You're the first one not to ask if we're brothers..." he said, and Yugi looked up at him with startled eyes. What kind of random question was that?

But the owner just chuckled, making both of the teen's attention remain on him.

"Well, are you?" he asked, and motivated by the silence that hang in the room the next half minute, he continued. "You just don't seem like it to me... Intuition, I guess?" he said, but didn't convince Yami much. However, this one decided against saying anything else, keeping his thoughts to himself.

Yugi only looked up at Yami, not knowing what had possessed him to ask such question. Maybe the shock of the discovery that they were not siblings was still remaining in Yami, denial still covering his thoughts. But he would have to ask him later.

"Oh by the way!" the Game Shop owner exclaimed, barely startling both boys. He went through a door behind the counter and Yugi and Yami blinked up at each other in wonder while he was gone. A few minutes later, he walked back into the room, and placed a box on the glass. He motioned the boys to come over, a smile playing on his lips. "Ever since I saw you early, I've been thinking on giving you this." He pushed the box in Yugi's direction.

The boy just blinked.

"A p-present? For... for me?" he asked, and the man nodded. Yugi shook his head to clear his mind. "But... I don't... Why...?" he asked, not really able to form coherent thoughts.

The man opened the box and took another box from inside it. Only this time, it was not an ordinary box. But a golden box. Yugi and Yami stared at it in awe, strongly believing right away that it was made of pure gold. The elder man chuckled at their expressions.

"This has been with me for a long time now... I was going to give it to my son, but he passed away before I had the chance." His eyes softened as Yugi looked up at him. "When I saw you... You reminded me so much of my son that I just had to give you this. Please..." he brought it closer to Yugi. "Take it." He said, and Yugi stared at the box.

It was a known fact that, most elderly people found something that reminded them of someone in every young person they met. Usually they presented said person with something, but this... This was extreme. But could he accept it? He looked up at the man's violet eyes, and they shone with some bliss Yugi didn't see in most people. How could he brake this man's heart, refusing such true gift given to him by heart?

He looked up at Yami, but this one had a confused glance pretty similar to his own. He looked down at him and their gazes met, and for a moment they only stared at each other, sharing thoughts through emotive eyes. He was giving it to Yugi, right? So... there was nothing else he could do.

He reached forward and grabbed the golden box, smiling up at the elder owner.

"Thank you... hmmm..." Yugi said, tilting his head to the side in non-spoken question. The man chuckled, and gave Yugi the paper box to put the golden box inside.

"Sugoroku. Sugoroku Mutou." He said, and for a moment, both boys' eyes widened. The man didn't seem to grasp their surprise, and merely continued speaking. "But you can call me grandpa." He shrugged. "It's better than 'Mr. Mutou' or 'Sugoroku-san'." He said, and Yugi nodded.

"Thank you again." Yugi said, bowing. "It was good talking to you again, Mr. Mutou..." Yugi vaguely smiled when he saw the man narrowing his eyes playfully at him. "... but I'm afraid Yami and I..." he motioned to the taller teen. "... have to go. But we'll be back."

__

Sure thing I will, both thought.

"So soon?" Sugoroku asked, raising an eyebrow. He sighed helplessly as Yugi smiled sadly at him. "Ok but... I didn't even get your name, young man." He said, and Yugi smiled wider.

He seemed to do that a lot around him.

"I'm Yugi." He said and bowing again, headed towards the door, Yami close behind. He waved before leaving and when he opened the door out, looked down at the box he was carrying, in which another box was being guarded.

He wondered... He never really saw what was inside the golden box.

__

end of chapter

Lily: *raises an eyebrow* Well... it turned out better than I had expected. At first, I had stopped before Yugi and Yami get out of the house, but decided it was SUCH a mediocre ending that decided to continue it further... Thus why it took me ANOTHER week to update this thing... Gomen nassai, everyone. I'll try to write the next chapter a lot faster this time.

But I still have "X", "Fade to black" and "Missing" to plan... 'Sides, I have to think of what the hell to write for "Shadowed Reminiscences", "Fantasy", and stop being damn lazy and write the already planned new chapter for "One winged angel"... AND I have about other 5 Medabots fics to write... gaah... there goes my free time... *sighs* Anyway, please don't forget to **review**, alright? Jaa ne~


End file.
